Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device with three-dimensional protrusions according to the precharacterizing part of claim 1.
Description of the Prior Art
Storage devices exist, in particular suitcases with three-dimensional protrusions. With hard-shell cases, for example, these three-dimensional protrusions are provided in the mold during the production.
However, there is a need for a simple and economic way of producing such three-dimensional protrusions.